Crazy for You
by notimetowaste
Summary: Everyone would assume that she would be singing to Finn, Puck or even Jesse. They would never believe that it was Mike Chang that had captured her affections.


_This idea has been stuck with me for ages, and I finally sat down to write it, as I'm kind of stuck on Coffee, Sometime. Mike and Rachel is another pairing I really like, and hopefully you'll enjoy this one shot. _

* * *

Rachel was pretty sure everyone at McKinley hated her guts. Well, perhaps not everyone. Artie had always been pleasant to her, as had Matt. And Mike. Mike. Well, Mike was a whole other entity. Rachel was sure he'd been sent as a test for her, the greatest temptation ever created to tease her. Well, maybe not. But still. Rachel had a big, fat crush on Mike Chang. Not that anything would ever come from it, people like Mike don't date people like Rachel. Look at what happened to Puck and Finn. Granted, their social standing hadn't gone completely down the pan, but they had still suffered. No-one wanted to be associated with 'Man Hands', as she had been dubbed. Frowning at the thought, Rachel looked at her hands critically, trying to judge whether or not they were masculine. She decided that they most definitely were feminine hands, and proceeded to gather up more of her scattered music sheets. She had finally decided on a song to sing during Glee club, although she was sure no-one would really be listening.

"How people can't appreciate Madonna's music is beyond me," Rachel muttered, grabbing hold of her iPod and selecting the song she wanted to practice.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure stood watching Rachel practice, as he did most days. He would never admit to anyone that he did this, because, let's face it; it's not cool to stalk someone.

Finally Rachel had set up the stage how she wanted. She had opted for just a lone microphone stand, with a single spotlight placed directly onto her. She looked across into the empty auditorium, pretending that each of the seats were filled with people desperate to watch her perform. Happy with the way everything looked, both in her mind and in reality, she hit the play button on the remote and took a deep breath, closing her eyes just as she began to sing.

_"Swaying room as the music starts, strangers making the most of the dark. Two by two their bodies become one."_

Mike allowed himself a small smile as Rachel began to sing. He still couldn't understand how someone as talented as Rachel had ended up in a school like McKinley. She didn't deserve to be stuck in a place where people didn't appreciate the talent she possessed.

_"But what I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know it's true. I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new."_

Rachel wished she could gather the courage to tell Mike exactly how she felt. Performing this song in front of him (plus others) wouldn't count, however smart Mike was, he wouldn't be able to see that she was singing it to him. Everyone would assume that she would be singing to Finn, Puck or even Jesse. They would never believe that it was Mike Chang that had captured her affections.

_"And you know it's true, Mike, I'm crazy for you." _Rachel paused, cursing herself for the slip of the tongue. Her eyes shot towards the back of the auditorium when she her a loud spluttering sound, and she wanted to crumple into embarrassment when she saw the door open and close, a tall figure slipping between it. No doubt one of the football team had been watching her practice and heard her mistake and was now running to tell Mike. She'd be the laughing stock of the school. Well, even more than she already was.

Mike couldn't believe what he had heard. Rachel had said his name. Rachel had sung that she was crazy for him, Mike Chang. He wanted to dance around the empty hallways of the school, but that probably wasn't such a good idea, especially as class would be ending soon. He'd just have to be patient until Rachel performed during Glee. Then he would tell her how he felt, and everything would fall into place.

Rachel had made it to Glee relatively unscathed. There had been that moment where Santana had knocked Rachel's books out of her hands, but even that had been a half-hearted attempt to antagonise her. Jesse had been trying to get hold of her for most of the day, but Rachel was most definitely not interested in him, even if he could sing well. Jesse obviously wasn't used to rejection, and had refused to take no for an answer, much to her disgust. After sending him a text detailing that he was to never contact her again, she had also decided against performing in Glee. There was no way she would risk performing that song in front of Mike.

"Guys! Who wants to perform first?" Mr Schuester asked, running through the formality as he knew Rachel would already be chomping at the bit to do her solo. Much to his surprise, she stayed glued to her seat, her eyes locked on the floor.

"No-one?" he questioned, "Rachel?"

"I haven't really prepared anything," Rachel began, her sentence drifting off into a mumble.

"Berry, unprepared for a solo in Glee?" Santana snorted, leaning over to pluck out the sheets of music sticking out of Rachel's bag, "bull."

"What about that one you were singing earlier?" Mike asked, shocking everyone in the room, most of all himself. "That was a Madonna song."

"This one?" Santana announced, holding up a sheet. Mike glanced over and nodded, and Mr Schue reached over to pluck the page from Santana, ignoring Rachel's protests. Why was Mike, of all people, pushing for her to sing? And what did he mean, 'that one' she had sung earlier? He couldn't have been the one inside the auditorium, she refused to believe it.

"Away you go," Mr Schue smiled. Rachel had never been more nervous in her life. Still, she allowed the music to wash over her, and a small smile played on her lips before she began singing.

_"Swaying room as the music starts."_

Mike enjoyed the second performance more, he knew that Rachel was singing this song for him, and it made him feel kind of warm inside. He kept his eyes glued solidly on Rachel as she sang; ignoring the nudges Matt kept giving him with his elbow. Rachel's eyes would flicker onto him for only a second, before focusing on someone else, much to Mike's disappointment.

Rachel finished her performance, and, much as she expected, nearly everyone was looking away, barely paying her any attention. Both Finn and Puck had smirks on their faces, each assuming the song was meant for him. Mike was intently staring at Rachel, a smile slowly beginning to form on his features, and Rachel realised that it definitely had been Mike who had been watching her earlier. And that it was Mike that heard her mistake. Meaning that Mike knew.

"Excellent, Rachel!" Mr Schue announced, catching everyone's attention as he spoke. Rachel hurried to her seat, her mind still contained with thoughts of Mike.

Glee ended, and Mike watched as Rachel hung around the room until everyone else had left. Mike headed out of the room as well, and was about to turn to leave when he realised that if he didn't act now, this would be one opportunity he would never have again. Gathering all his courage, he turned to re-enter the room. Rachel was stood by the piano, shuffling through several more sheets of music, muttering quietly to herself.

"You know, I've never had anyone sing a song for me before," Mike announced, before wincing at his choice of words. Did he really just say that? Not only did he just deliver the lamest line in the history of ever to Rachel, he also managed to startle her, and all the sheets of music flew up into the air and began floating to the floor. Without thinking, Mike dove down to help Rachel gather them, cursing his lack of experience with girls. Their hands bumped together a couple of times in a clichéd teen movie way, and Mike thought he might have had a chance to kiss Rachel had he been more forthcoming with his actions.

Once the paper had been gathered, the two stood opposite each other, unsure of what to say. Mike was ready to give it up as a bad job, but some tiny spark of courage popped up again.

"I feel the same way," he mumbled. Rachel bit her lip to contain the smile that was threatening to cover her entire face. Knowing that Mike wasn't likely to do or say any more, Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Mike's. They broke apart, and Rachel giggled at his shocked expression.

"Crazy for you," she said. Mike smiled and leant down towards her.

"Definitely," he replied, kissing her again.


End file.
